Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for processing substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma processing chamber with a tuning electrode disposed in a substrate support pedestal for enhanced processing rate and improved center to edge plasma profile uniformity.
Description of the Related Art
Plasma processing, such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), is used to deposit materials, such as blanket dielectric films on substrates, such as semiconductor wafers. A challenge for current plasma processing chambers and processes includes controlling critical dimension uniformity during plasma deposition processes. A particular challenge includes substrate center to edge thickness uniformity in films deposited using current plasma processing chambers and techniques.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an apparatus and process for enhancing deposition rate and improving the center to edge thickness uniformity of films deposited during plasma processing.